


The first Delirious Army mission

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Series: Dream team family aus [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bryce is the third, Cartoonz is the oldest, Delirious is the youngest, Fluff, Gen, Mistakes were made, Ohm is the 2nd, Teddy Bears, They ARE brothers, but it's alright, cakes, family au, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: Delirious is planning something with teddylirious. It's very very very important, mind you. The Delirious Army needs allies to help him on things he's not capable of doing. He needs to hire new people and let them do things for him. They also really need a much better plan.





	The first Delirious Army mission

“What are you doing Jon?” Bryce asked, looking at his little brother sneaking all the pillows to his room. But it was quite inefficient because he was holding a teddy bear in his left hand.

“I’m Delirious! And no! You are not a part of the delirious army! You cannot know what me and teddylirious are planning about!” Yeah, Bryce forgot that Jonathan had nicknamed himself Delirious because he thought the word was ‘cool’. 

“I’m your brother, I can be a part of it and help you!” He said, wanting to know what was he up to. Jon seemed to think about it, before giving him one of his many teddy bears.

“Here. You are a part of the Delirious army now! Teddy bear will protect you on your mission. Now, we build our pillow forth and ready our weapons!”

“What’s our mission anyway?”

“Shh...it’s…”

 

-

 

Ryan saw both of his little brothers at the corner of his eye, sneaking around and speaking hushed words to each other. He decided to act like he didn’t see them and continued working on his school project. Jonathan and Bryce were wearing hats made out of newspapers and each holding a teddy bear and a long ruler on their hands. He braced himself for whatever pranks they are planning.

Suddenly, Jon threw the ruler at him and he managed to just avoid it, but it made him lost his balance and fell over the chair to the ground.

Two heavy weights landed on him, and he only managed a ‘oof’, before they smashed his face with a teddy bear. 

“You are kidnapped by the Delirious Army! Now you are our slave and have to do works for us! Bring us cookies!”  
“Yes! Cookies and milk please!” 

“What? Why am i the slave?!” Maybe it had not been a good idea to let Jonathan, a 9 year old kid to play war games, although it's already too late. Bryce was apparently having fun also, if the ruler on his neck meant anything. He sighed and surrendered.

“Okay, let me go first then i will bring you guys cookies and milk alright?” They both let him go and when he went out and saw the door ajar to Jon’s room, there were a fortress of pillows laying around inside. What were they doing?

“Be faster slave! Get us the things to my office quickly!” 

“Okay, okay.”

 

-

 

“Good job slave, you have been promoted to General Ohm” Delirious said, while happily munching on the cookies his general took for them. He saw General Ohm’s face looked confused by the name, but didn’t mind him.

“Today, we are having a meeting here to discuss our plans. Something important is happening today, and we have to prepare for it.” Yes, something very important, Delirious thought, hugging teddylirious tightly. 

“What do we have to do?” Highest ranking General Bryce asked, a very good question.

“Yeah, what’s so important anyway?” Lowest ranking General Ohm asked, a very stupid question.

“You would be stupid to not know what’s so important! And I don’t know what we have to do yet, so i planned this meeting!” Delirious said. Ohm seemed to realize then what’s so important about today, and Bryce faceplamed himself.

“So, any ideas generals? We don’t have much time left, the clock is ticking!” 

 

-

 

Finally, Luke thought, he missed his little brothers so very much, how much have they grown? It seemed like years since he came back, although it was only two weeks. Ryan must be still working his hardest on academics, he’s 15 and should probably go out more. Bryce must be playing with his guitar that he bought him last month, although he was only 12 he was impressed by how good he was with it. And Jonathan, according to Ryan, he’s starting to ask people to call him Delirious? Where did that came from?

When Luke opened the door into the house, he was greeted with a pillow to his face.

“Hah! Head-shot!” He heard Ryan said.  
“Good job Ohm!” Bryce said.  
“Delirious Army go! Give him hell!” Jonathan yelled.

“Ooh, this is how you greet me?” Luke sneered. “I will show you what hell is.” Luke tackled them onto the floor and started tickling them. They weren’t able to fight him well because Luke do workouts constantly. Ohm soon lost and rolled off to the side, panting hard because he was the most ticklish among them. Bryce was a smart and agile cookie who escaped quickly. Leaving Jon the only one left suffering.

“CARTOONZ! HAH! STOP! HAHAHAHA...” Jonathan screamed and giggled.

“You are the boss aren’t you? Delirious Army huh? This is how you welcome me back? You little shits.” He tickled him harder.

“No...HAH...No...Stop...hahaha...” 

“What were you saying?” He tickled his most sensitive spot.

“AHHH! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY ALRIGHT! STOP! STOP!” Luke let him go, satisfied from getting an apology.

Jonathan was catching his breath on the ground, and he almost felt sorry for his little brother, almost. He looked around for Ryan and Bryce, who were nowhere to be seen, until he heard a yell from the kitchen.

Luke went into the kitchen to saw a mess of cake and cream on the ground, Bryce looking like he was about to cry while Ryan was busy trying to pick it up.

“What’s going on in here?” He asked. When did they have a cake that burned?

“We wanted to welcome you back, so we baked a cake, but i ruined it...i’m sorry…” Bryce sniffled. His heart ached for his little brothers. These little shits were only trying to welcome him back happily. However, they didn't know that seeing them already made him happier than ever. He went over and hugged his little brother.

“It’s alright, Bryce. Come on, let’s pick up the mess and then we will make another one together, alright?” Luke wiped off the tears off his face. Bryce nodded.

“Hey i want to help to!” Jonathan yelled outside the kitchen.

“Well, come and help right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aye~ The adorable thought of them as a family is too adorable i have to write something for it. There might be mistakes or errors somewhere, you can point it out so i can edit it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :). Everything is appreciated very much :D.
> 
> (P.S. about covered eyes, i'm still not updating until after my exams which is two weeks later, this is just a random thought that i couldn't let go.)  
> 


End file.
